The present invention concerns a distributor for liquids, more specifically water, enabling a flow of liquid to be conveyed selectively towards a number of outlets. Insofar as it also comprises two or more inlets, the distributor can also act as a mixer.
Distributors of this type are specifically used in household electrical devices such as washing machines and dishwashers in order to convey the water, whenever needed, towards one or the other of two or more outlets, Known liquid distributors used in this field at present are able to dispense a flow of liquid from 0.3 to 20 liters of water per minute at a pressure ranging from 0.2 to 10 bars. These known liquid distributors are equipped with pilot operated electrically driven valves, which make them complicated, cumbersome and costly because of the need to add the pilot operator elements to each electrical valve.